I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by happyday girl
Summary: A bit of Wincest romance set in early 1st Season. Dean wakes up during the night, and watches Sam sleep, watching over him, making sure the dreams don't become too much for him. Aerosmith songfic. Please read and review!


Dean Winchester woke up with a start. He wasn't entirely sure what had woken him, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep one he had woken.

He turned round to face Sam, who was snoring lightly in the bed beside him, groaning slightly as moved to the side.

Dean smiled and turned his body, leaning on his elbow as he watched his little brother sleep.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Dean smiled as he watched Sam sniffle, then rub his nose unconsciously, he could see his eyes moving behind the lids, a sign that he was dreaming. He seemed to be having a nice dream, seeing as this was the first night in a long time that he hadn't woken up, sweating and crying from another nightmare.

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

Dean carefully got up from the bed, kissing Sam on the temple as he did so. He smiled as Sam leaned the side of his head into the kiss, and he stroked his cheek before he got off the bed, padding to the small sofa that occupied their small, dingy room.

He moved around in his seat so he would watch Sam sleep. This wasn't too different to what he had been doing the last few nights whilst Sam was asleep, but in those times he was watching over him, making sure the nightmares didn't get too bad, and when they did, he would wake him up gently, and wrap his arms around him, and sit with him as he sobbed.

That was what big brothers were for.

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

Dean smiled a Sam stretched out in the bed, curling his fingers around his empty pillow, burying the side of his face in the now-cool linen. He watched Sam with mild concern as he woke with a start, eyes searching desperately in the side of the bed, and the room at large, his eyes finally settling on Dean. His eyes and face relaxed, and Dean saw him let out a long breath.

'Sammy?' he asked, standing up and walking slowly to the bed, settling onto the mattress. Sam sat up and rested his head on Dean's shoulder; Dean smiled and put his chin on top of Sam's head.

'You ok?' he asked, blowing lightly into Sam's hair, smiling as Sam shivered at the cool breeze.

'Nothing, I just couldn't see you' he murmured, looking up at Dean, who wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders.

'Don't worry Sasquatch, I'm here, I've got you...and I'm not ever going to let you go' he said, before planting a light kiss on the top of Sam's head.

Sam smiled and relaxed into Dean's arms. Dean looked at his watch, gasping as realised that it was only just gone 3 in the morning.

He smiled down at Sam.

'You wanna go back to sleep, Sammy?'

'Are you staying?' came his reply.

'Of course' he said with a smile, and he manoeuvred Sam and himself to lay more comfortable in the bed.

Sam pulled the covers around the both of them, then he relaxed against Dean's chest, eyes fluttering closed, until he was again sleeping soundly against his brother's form.

Dean smiled down at his brother, his eyes full of love, and he too settled down, waiting for sleep to claim him.

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

**I hope you enjoyed reading this...I enjoyed writing it!**

**The song is 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing' from Aerosmith, and if you haven't heard the song befor I definitely recommend you giving it a listen-it is a beautiful song!**

**This has a more romantic feel to it, so I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thank you for reading, **

**Please review!**


End file.
